


hunger

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Look at you,” Isagi breathes, “how much more desperate can you get?”
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	hunger

“Look at you,” Isagi breathes, “how much more desperate can you get?”

Bachira looks up at him through his eyelashes, another shock of arousal coursing through his body at those piercing eyes of Isagi’s. He tries to mumble around the cock in his mouth to no avail, a string of spit dribbling out from his lips and onto the cold floor.

Isagi hums, “That’s no good.” He tightens the hold he has on Bachira’s head, keeping it in place as he suddenly thrusts into his mouth. Bachira gags. Tears sting his eyes as he reaches for anything to steady himself with. His vision swims. The erection between his own legs is beyond painful at this point, his own precum making a mess underneath him.

He fucking _loves_ it.

Bachira lets Isagi use him, tries to relax himself as best he can so Isagi can please himself however he wants. He knows he’ll get rewarded handsomely after this. And, besides, he’d drop to his knees at not a moment’s hesitation even without the promise of repaying the favour. He loves the feeling of Isagi’s dick in his mouth, loves watching Isagi’s face as he gets closer and closer to the high he’s yearning, loves the ache in his knees and the soreness in his jaw. It drives him crazy. Isagi knows it does. Isagi knows how much he loves being used and ordered around like he doesn’t matter.

He can tell when Isagi’s getting closer to his release. The bruising grip on the back of his head, the way Isagi’s groans get higher in pitch, the way his thrusts get more frantic as he pushes himself closer to orgasm. A thrill of pride runs through Bachira, watching him reach his limit quicker than he did last time. He taps Isagi’s side, grateful he’s coherent enough to take the hint and release the deathgrip he has on Bachira’s head so he can finish him off.

A wet _pop_ sounds as he takes his mouth off of Isagi’s dick. He moves his hand from its grip on the sharp bone of Isagi’s hip to take his mouth’s place, jerking him off lazily and yet with purpose. Isagi keens at the friction, his orgasm reaching him quickly. He lets out a small cry of _Meguru_ as he comes in ribbons over Bachira’s face, and Bachira just laughs and helps him ride it out.

Afterwards, Isagi makes good on his promise and lets Bachira fuck him against the wall until hes coming for the second time that night and Bachira has to hold a hand against his mouth in order to not make too much noise.

The next day, if anyone notices the slight limp in Isagi’s step, they decide not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
